Decadencia
by Misila
Summary: Da igual dónde mire Esmael; todo le recuerda que Rocavarancolia ya no es lo que era.
1. Chapter 1

_El Ciclo de la Luna Roja_ pertenece a José Antonio Cotrina.

Este fic participa en el reto _Emociones_ del foro _Bajo la Luna Roja_. Las emociones que me ha tocado plasmar son dolor, tristeza y envidia. Esta viñeta está dedicada al dolor.

* * *

_**Decadencia**_

o—o

_Miradme. Soy un ángel rojo._

Las últimas palabras de Dama Fiera, aquel grito agónico en mitad de la batalla, son lo que despierta a Esmael. El ángel negro abre los ojos y mira alrededor, por un momento creyéndose de nuevo en la batalla que supuso el fin del esplendor de Rocavarancolia. Para cuando se da cuenta está agazapado, mirando alrededor con desconfianza y con las alas afiladas, listas para degollar a quien sea necesario.

Luego recuerda. Que la ciudad cayó, que los derrotaron. Que el hogar de los monstruos, el mundo por el que daría más que su vida, ha sido humillado, reducido a un montón de edificios derruidos y seres que viven en la sombra, que han olvidado su orgullo.

Que Dama Fiera también cayó ese día, ensangrentada y hermosa.

Esmael repliega las alas y se aparta el pelo del rostro, sentándose en la cama mientras trata de controlar el temblor que se ha apoderado de todo su cuerpo al recordar ese maldito día. Y aunque mantenga sus pensamientos cuidadosamente concentrados en el orgullo herido por haber permitido que la ciudad de los portentos haya acabado así, lo que más duele es la ausencia de Dama Fiera.

Ni siquiera pudo ayudarla. Sólo verla morir, intercambiar una última sonrisa con ella antes de que se perdiera de vista y un dragón se abalanzase sobre él. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que, a pesar de que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, Rocavarancolia caería igual que había caído Dama Fiera.

Reprimiendo un estremecimiento, Esmael se pone en pie y se despereza. Se asoma a la ventana y observa lo que queda de su amada ciudad. No se molesta en dedicar un segundo pensamiento de nostalgia a lo que fueron. Ahora no sirve para nada.

_Miradme. Soy un ángel rojo_.

Esmael aprieta los dientes cuando esas palabras resuenan de nuevo en su mente. Recordar a Dama Fiera tampoco sirve para nada –es más, duele tanto como si volviese a verla caer–, pero por mucho que lo desee no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Pero recordarla tampoco sirve para nada. No volverá.


	2. Chapter 2

_El Ciclo de la Luna Roja_ pertenece a José Antonio Cotrina.

Este fic participa en el reto _Emociones_ del foro _Bajo la Luna Roja_. Las emociones que me ha tocado plasmar son dolor, tristeza y envidia. Esta viñeta está dedicada a la tristeza.

* * *

El Señor de los Asesinos de Rocavarancolia sobrevuela la ciudad, iluminada por la Luna Roja.

Antes, Esmael tenía por costumbre dar un paseo sobre la ciudad de los monstruos con Dama Fiera, por mera curiosidad, sólo para ver si sus predicciones respecto a los cosechados se habían cumplido. Hacían apuestas, y por lo general ella era la que más acertaba.

Ahora no hay nada que ver. Y, lo que es aún peor, nadie con quien comentar el absoluto fracaso de la Cosecha.

El último crío que quedaba vivo se tiró a la Cicatriz de Arax, horrorizado ante las muertes que habían tenido sus amigos, incapaz de enfrentarse a ello y de convivir con la pérdida de los demás. Y el Consejo y la regla de no intervenir habían impedido que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo para salvar al mocoso de su propia cobardía.

Esmael resopla. Ese niño no era digno de ver la Luna Roja; no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir. Denéstor ni siquiera debería haberse molestado en traerlo. Había tenido más de lo que merecía, una vida insulsa en la Tierra.

Por primera vez, que Esmael recuerde, no se abre ningún vórtice que lleve a otro mundo en el cielo de Rocavarancolia. Todos saben que es porque ningún cosechado ha sobrevivido, pero nadie lo comenta. Igual que nadie quiere hablar la batalla que supuso la caída del reino hace dos años.

La destrucción de Rocavarancolia aún es sobrecogedora. Esmael recuerda las maravillas que atesoraba cada rincón de la ciudad, y cómo en unos días todo se redujo a escombros. Aún no se acostumbra.

Esmael suspira antes de aterrizar en el tejado del Torreón Margalar, bufando cuando unos murciélagos flamígeros revolotean a su alrededor. No puede negar que, más allá de las dudas acerca de la funesta elección del demiurgo de Rocavarancolia y del desprecio hacia toda la cosecha, la visión de las ruinas de la ciudad, el olor del esplendor perdido, hacen que la tristeza lo consuma.

_Qué grandes fuimos_, piensa, con las alas agachadas y los ojos entornados. _Y qué patético se ha vuelto este mundo_.


	3. Chapter 3

_El Ciclo de la Luna Roja_ pertenece a José Antonio Cotrina.

Este fic participa en el reto _Emociones_ del foro _Bajo la Luna Roja_. Las emociones que me ha tocado plasmar son dolor, tristeza y envidia. Esta viñeta está dedicada a la envidia.

* * *

Hay gente inútil y luego está Hector.

Ese mocoso moralista no merece llamarse ángel negro. De hecho, ni siquiera merece haberse convertido en uno. Debería haber muerto cuando Roallen mató al otro chico, el tal Ricardo. No ser tan… tan… tan patético.

No se puede decir que Esmael le esté enseñando. No hoy. El Señor de los Asesinos está furioso y, si bien no quiere matarlo, ahora mismo tampoco le importaría hacerlo. Porque la Luna Roja no ha hecho con él lo que debería. No lo ha convertido en un monstruo, sólo le ha dado alas y joyas incrustadas en la piel.

Porque lleva su ridícula conciencia por bandera y ni siquiera se siente mínimamente avergonzado por ello. Porque se empeña en seguir recordando que antes era humano.

En el fondo, Esmael sabe, y cuando hace caer a Hector por cuarta vez no puede seguir engañándose, que lo que realmente le ocurre es que la envidia lo corroe. Y, aunque pueda parecerlo, los celos no tienen nada que ver con que Hector haya visto un millón de atrocidades menos que él, ni tampoco se deben a la capacidad del muchacho, que Esmael ha perdido con el paso de los años, de espantarse ante la crueldad.

Ni siquiera tiene nada que ver con esa estúpida esperanza de la que Hector se siente incluso orgulloso (¿esperanza?, ¿de qué?, ¿de que su historia termine como la de esos cuentos patéticos con perdices como colofón?).

No; a Esmael eso no le provoca otra cosa que no sea irritación y repulsión. Lo que realmente le revuelve las entrañas es ver cómo Hector pierde el tiempo en lugar de aprovecharlo con la chica vampira. La tiene ahí, ella lo quiere, y Hector es lo suficientemente idiota como para no verlo.

_No se da cuenta de lo que tiene_, piensa con rabia, afilando las alas por enésima vez.

Esmael siente envidia de ese bufón con alas que ni sabe utilizar. Porque Hector tiene a alguien como Dama Fiera y él la ha perdido.


End file.
